Who's Your Summer Camp Sidekick?
Who's Your Sumer Camp Sidekick? is a game on Nick.com, in which you take a short quiz to determine which character can go with you to summer camp: Either Fanboy, Chum Chum, Kyle or Yo. Gameplay #You will be given 10 different questions in this quiz. Four different choices will be avalable for each one. #Pick which one best suits your personality. #Remember to select "next" after choosing an answer. If you select it before selecting, you wil be promped: "Hey now! You gotta answer the question!" #After all the questions were answered, click "Yes!" to discover your sidekick! 'Questions' 1. You looove nature, but what's your favorite part? Snow Ants - they're so strong for their size. Thunder and lightning storms Rainbows! 2. Time to pack for camp! You don't want to forget: Lots of extra underwear Lots of disguises, just in case The book I'm reading Hair elastics that match each of my outfits 3. At summer camp, you might feel a little bit homesick for: My favorite comic book store My best friend My room My video games 4. Sticks have many uses. Pick one: Conducting a robot orchestra Poking a pile of mysterious goo Summoning magic elves Playing fetch with a puppy 5. It's a summer camp talent show! What's your skill? Teaching a possum a few tricks Clog dancing Magic tricks Singing a song to my crush 6. What's the best thing about s'mores? Eating one and then saying "I want s'more!" The sticky, gooey marshmallow in the middle The crispy, dry graham crackers The sweet, melty chocolate 7. If you see a spider, you'll probably: Hope it's radioactive -- and that it bites me Make an itsy-bitsy paper hat for it to wear Watch it closely, just in case it's a tiny spy Try to prevent anyone from squishing it 8. Pick a summer camp tradition: Making secret plans after lights-out Memorizing a complicated handshake Writing real letters to my family Competing with the camp across the lake 9. The most fun you can have in a swimming pool is: Whipping down a slide into the deep end Cannonbaaaaalll! Holding my breath as long as I can Floating on an animal-shaped raft 10. Choose one more awesome thing about summer camp: Telling spooky stories Pulling pranks Sitting on bunk beds Having no parents around 'Descriptions' 'Fanboy' Fanboy's used to having a sidekick, but this summer he's going to be your sidekick instead. It might seem weird to have a purple-caped guy following you around, but you'll appreciate his endless supply of action figures and comic books. Fanboy doesn't have any real super powers, but so what? He's got an unstoppable imagination and a super-high energy level -- just what every summer camp sidekick needs. 'Chum Chum' Chum Chum has been Fanboy's sidekick for ages, but this summer, he's YOUR highly-trained friend and confidant. Yes, he's kinda young, but he's ready for anything! (He'd love to teach you the lyrics to every camp song -- and he'll practice the secret camp handshake with you as many times as it takes.) One warning: As you spend more time with Chum Chum, you may be tempted to put your underwear on outside your clothes. Who knows...maybe it's comfy. 'Kyle' Kyle was kicked out of wizard summer camp after a tragic accident (Don't ask), but that might be for the best. Now, he gets to spend the summer sharing a creaky ol' cabin with you. Kyle can get cranky, but your "Woohoo, summer!" attitude will balance that out nicely. You'll appreciate Kyle's funny comments about camp, and his wizarding abilities will definatly come in handy. #1 on your summer to-do list: Convince Kyle to lend you his magic wand. 'Yo' Yo can't bring her digital pets to summer camp, and her pinecone friend, Ingrid, never has much to say. What cute, happy thing could possibly keep her entertained this summer? Oh, that's easy -- YOU! Summer camp is also the perfect place to take advantage of Yo's pretty rad pranking skils. Mwahaha...the rival camp across the lake has no idea what they're in for. Despite her sweet-looking exterior, Yo's a fierce competitor, so you're very lucky to have her on your side this summer. Trivia *This is the first game to be a quiz. *It's pointed out that Fanboy has no superpowers, just as Chum Chum, but this is wrong. Their superpowers were seen in "Brain Freeze". *Chum Chum knows every camp song, and a secret camp handshake. *The still on the "Hey now! You gotta answer the question!" prompt is from "Trading Day" when Fanboy scowls at Yo. *Kyle is revealed to have gone to a wizard summer camp besides Milkweed. *Fanboy has endless supplies of action figures and comic books, as revealed in his description. *It's revealed that Kyle can make funny comments about camp. *While Fanboy, Chum Chum and Kyle have promotional images in their descriptions, Yo's description has a pose from when she said "I know, Fanboy" in "Trading Day". Category:Real World Articles Category:Real World Games